What the Hell
by Angel Ebony
Summary: 'I turned and slipped one hand behind his neck pulling his face closer to mine, as if I was going to kiss him.' Based on the music video for the song 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavinge. T for later chapters. . . I think.Republished new and improved version.


Disclaimer:

Soul: Yo! Whats up my peeps? *Maka-chop*

Maka: Hey! just wanted to say Angel Ebony owns zero right to Soul Eater.

Soul: No fair I was supposed to say that!

Maka: Just shut the F#%$ up!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maka POV<em>**

"Hey," I said walking into the living room where Soul was sitting in his usual place on the couch watching television.

"Hey," he said his eyes not leaving the television for even a split second. I sighed; _he could at least look at me_.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked looking into the pantry. No reply, _cereal it is_. I got out two boxes of cereal, and closed the pantry placing the boxes on the table. I then set the table with two bowls and two spoons. "Breakfast is ready." I called no reply again, but by the time I turned around to put the milk on the table he was sitting there waiting. _Damn he is quiet!_ We ate breakfast in a rather awkward silence, that's when I realized his soul was shielded. _This is weird._

"Hey Maka. . .umm. . ." Soul started, opening the tight shield around his soul a little.

"What?" I asked smiling a little.

"You need to stop dating Kid."

"What?" The smile disappeared I was pissed off; _I mean who does he think he is?_

"You need to stop dating Kid." He repeated slowly as if I was retarded.

"No, why should I?" I asked furious but not screaming yet.

"Because it's seriously messing with me!"

"Why?" I inquired voice rising with my rage.

"Because Kid is my friend, and it's weird when your friends are making out!"

"Oh, shut up!" I said Maka-chopping him, his head landing in his cereal.

"Damn it Maka! What the hell." Soul shouted wiping his face, unaware that I was already out of the kitchen. I stormed into my room heading straight to the closet. I grabbed a dusty hot pink shopping bag out of the bottom of it and dumped its contents looking excitedly at the messy pile that lay on my bedroom floor. I took of my regular, signature clothes and slipped on black tinted tights, with a denim miniskirt. Then rifling through the remaining contents found a half length, black off shoulder shirt with green metallic music notes and slipped it on omitting a tank top under. I then looked in the mirror, and pulled out my pigtails leaving my blonde hair cascading down on my shoulders. _Yup, that should do it_. I then swung the door open and started to leave the apartment."Where are you going? Wait, where did those clothes come from, are they Blair's?"

"None of your business where I'm going and Liz took me shopping." I said slipping on a pair of his skateboarding sneakers. (A/N: skateboarding sneakers are like super padded converse high tops.)

"Wait, why are you taking my shoes?" Soul asked, staring at me. I turned and slipped one hand behind his neck pulling his face closer to mine, as if I was going to kiss him. He didn't stop me but instead just let me pull him closer and closer I smirked right before our lips touch and spun around pushing him into to the open closet. I quickly slammed the door and locked it before saying, "I thought cheating on other peoples girlfriends wasn't cool." I then took the keys for his motorcycle and left the apartment. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p>I ran down the stairs and out the door of the lobby, waving to the staring bystanders. <em>Did I turn into an alien or something? Whatever. <em>

I walked out and across the street where Soul's motorcycle, I threw one leg over the side. I started the bike, but then realized something rather important, I couldn't park this anywhere because if Soul gets out of that closet he'll come looking for me. _Damn it! _I started to think for a bit on what I could even do without a boyfriend or Soul hanging around me. Yea, that right I said without a boyfriend, Kid and I had broken up last night, but I didn't actually get a chance to tell Soul. That's what got me pissed off, that _he _was telling _me _to break up with Kid and that the reason I broke up with Kid was to be with Soul anyway. I could really use some fun and maybe a shot or two right now, I resolved as I started to speed away on Soul's bike. I then concluded to hid it where he would never find it Shibusen, like he would ever dare come here on a weekend, I scoffed just at the thought. I climbed off the bike once I arrived and called Liz.

"Hello?" Liz answered, a bit confused as to why I was calling her probably.

"Hey, Liz! What's up?" I spoke into the phone my voice overflowing with mirth at my thought. "I kind of have to go, but I want you to do me a favor."

"Nothin' much, Maka. Whatcha need?" She asked almost concerned by the glee that filled my voice.

"Call all the girls, and we'll all meet at the _Black Door*._ Got it?"

(FYI:* The Black Door is a club/bar)

"Yea sure and why are you in such a rush?" Liz inquired; I opened my mouth to answer when I saw Kid leaving the doors of Shibusen.

"Got to go, bye!" I stated quickly hanging up and running away from the school as fast as my legs would allow when I saw the basketball court.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Soul POV<span>_**

I leaned against the door and slid down it onto the floor. _So not cool Maka. _I then started to think about what Maka said,_' I thought cheating on other peoples girlfriends wasn't cool.' _Yea, I'm a jerk kissing someone else's girlfriend isn't cool. Although it's not totally my fault either, right? I mean she did kind of pull me into it. _Oh well, either way I got to get out of her, _I though standing up and turning my arm into a scythe. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Perfect, no one will find me here. <em>I jogged across the street and on to the basketball court. Some guys my age started to come over and hit on me, _maybe not so perfect._ I started to walk across the court when some guys asked me if I wanted to play, wait a second, Black*Star is here. _If I say no, Black*Star might realize it's me, guess I'm playing with the perverts. _Some guy passed me the basketball.

"Can Blondie shoot?" He asked, causing snickering from Black*Star.

"Hell yea I can," I smirked, "should I face forward or backwards?"

"Err. . . Either is fine." The same guy answered I just shrugged and turned around tossing the ball in the baskets general direction. I heard it hit the backboard and turned just in time to see it fall right into the basket, _good guess. _

"Hey want to feel my biceps, sweet checks?" Some other guy asked, _awkward._

"Err. . .N—" I then heard the all too familiar sound of my pink bicycle rolling in with **Soul** on it. _Crap why would he look here!_ I turned back to the guy who had just asked me if I wanted to feel his biceps, and started to feel the iron like muscles just to tick Soul off a little more. "Bye guys! Oh, I was wondering if you could take care of that stalker for me by the way. Thanks!"

"Maka, I'm gonna kill you for this!" Soul yelled although I was already at a sprinting pace going toward the _Black Door. Black*Star will save you no worries. _I entered the gigantic doors that led to the club hearing that Soul wasn't too far behind. I decided to wait for him. He walked in looking pretty pissed, not that I could blame him totally. "Maka, what the hell is wrong with you?" He said pinning me lightly against the wall.

"What do you mean, me? How about you, you freggin hypocrite?" I asked, neither of us yelled but simply talked as if nothing was wrong. _Wow! The understatement of the century._

"Why did you you run away from me?" Soul asked his crimson eyes melting showing that they were. . . hurt_, why is _he_ hurt? _

"Look I'm sorry, seriously. But I just broke up with Kid and. . ."

"You broke up with Kid?" Soul interrupted, his crimson eyes grew confident and happy even as he relished the thought. Then his eyebrows furrowed skeptically. "Why?"

"Why would I break up with a Death god? One because he has serious symmetry issues, and two he isn't you!" I said smiling up at him.

"But. . ." Soul stammered unable to put together a coherent thought or sentence.

"Why do you care? It's not like you call me when you're away on a mission, or even if you're home you never listen to me, anyway!"

"But. . ." Soul stuttered, still confused.

"Just shut up and kiss me already!" I stated slightly frustrated that all he could do is stand there looking like a complete idiot.

"Are you sure you won't try and push me into a closet again?" Soul asked in a seductive voice leaning down.

"I make no promises," I said before I felt his warm lips press against mine.

"Hey Maka! Where've you been?" Liz asked Soul and I looked at Liz in unison wearing matching horrified expressions as my face turned cherry red. "Oh, Soul. Awkward, I'm gonna go. . . err. . . this way."

* * *

><p>AN: You like? Tee-hee I need to try that trick, the whole 'I'm gonna kiss you, yea right that was a trap idiot.' Yea that's my favorite part. . .well other than,the last part. Yea has that ever happened to you 'cause your hugging your bff's boyfriend or something (cause he thanked you for telling him what to get her for her b-day) Then some random person walks in and they're like 'HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SEE!' Yea, it's pretty awkward. Hope you liked it, review please! XD


End file.
